


Her Name is Chloe

by baloobird



Series: Ace Irondad and Spiderson [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ace Spidey Suit, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Peter Parker (mentioned), Asexual Character, Asexual Flash Thompson, Asexual Peter Parker, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dubious Consent, Flash Thompson Redemption, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, It's not graphic I promise, Protective Peter Parker, Self-Discovery, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloobird/pseuds/baloobird
Summary: Flash Thompson is most definitelynotasexual, because Peter Parker is asexual and he'd rather die than have anything in common with that social suicide-inducing loser.So Flash does the logical thing, of course.He tries to "fix it."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Series: Ace Irondad and Spiderson [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750639
Comments: 58
Kudos: 350





	Her Name is Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my very first Flash fic, I hope you enjoy 💜💜💜
> 
> ***PLEASE READ MY TAGS*** 
> 
> I promise nothing is graphic but please be careful!!!

Flash wants to curse Peter Parker to hell and back.

Why?

For shoving this  _ term _ in his head, for making him curious enough to look up this  _ term _ that’s now putting him into a sexuality crisis.

_ Asexuality. _

Flash has been sitting in his bed for ages now with his knees propping up his laptop and digging himself deeper into the rabbit hole that is this plant-equivalent sexual orientation.

The more he looks into it, the more anxious he gets.

Because it makes sense.

_ Too _ much sense.

The kid leans against his headboard, sighing frustratingly at about the tenth definition he’s seen, telling him the same thing in yet another different way.

_ Lack of sexual attraction, no sex drive or “urge” like other people have. _

_ People can still experience romantic attraction without experiencing sexual attraction. _

_ Asexuality is a spectrum, some asexuals enjoy the sexual intimacy and acts, they just lack the attraction. _

These words get him thinking yet again.

_ What even  _ is _ sexual attraction?  _

_ And why are there two different ones, I always thought they were the same thing? _

Yes, Flash has thought about girls: kissing them, dating them, maybe marrying one someday.

But not once has he truly thought about the wedding night.

Well, he  _ has, _ but only in passing, like no shit, everyone knows what happens the night after the wedding.

However, he’s never dreamt or fantasized about it, it’s just a thing that couples do; whether married or not, most people have sex, it’s a way of life.

But…that’s never been his main focus.

_ Why _ has it never been his main focus?

Not thinking about sex when he was younger is normal, he thinks. He remembers being twelve and finding out that this  _ thing _ exists and it’s something people do once they get older. Flash snorts at the memory, thinking back on how disgusting it sounded.

But he’s sixteen now, at the age where most teenagers start having sex, and even then, he hasn’t thought much about it. Of course, he plays along, especially when his friends start bragging about what they did over the weekend and who they did it with.

It’s not that he’s  _ totally _ disgusted by the idea of it, he just…doesn’t think about it.

Hardly.

_ Okay, _ not much at all.

Certainly never imagined himself doing it.

There are times where he has  _ tried _ to think about it, whether it be with a celebrity or a pretty girl at school. But he finds himself hurriedly thinking about anything else, too freaked out by his own fucking imagination to carry out this “fantasy” that sounds more like a nightmare, unconsciously shuddering at the thought that he just violated someone.

But it’s fine.

_ He’s _ fine.

Because Flash is only sixteen and maybe these “feelings” haven’t hit him yet.

_ Right? _

But then Penis fucking Parker comes out as asexual.

And now he’s questioning everything.

_ Fuck you, Parker, for making me go through an existential crisis at three AM. _

_ On a school night. _

_ FUCK. YOU. _

Flash is obviously reading too much into this. He’s not asexual.

Shit, how did  _ Peter _ know he’s asexual?

Does Peter feel like this? Or worse?

_ Has he even had sex? _

Flash snorts at the thought.

_ He’s literally a walking “Virgin Mary”, no way. _

_ Wait…am  _ I _ a walking “Virgin Mary”? _

The boy pushes that thought out of his mind, closing his laptop with haste and damn near chucking it onto the carpeted floor.

_ I am  _ not _ a “Virgin Mary.” _

_ I am  _ not _ that different. _

_ I am  _ not _ asexual. _

_ And I’m gonna prove it. _

Flash grabs his phone from his nightstand, thankful that his eyes haven’t yet adjusted to the darkness of his bedroom, and goes to the app store. A few seconds later, he stares down the downloading symbol for Tinder, tapping “open” when prompted.

He’s going to have sex and he’s going to like it. 

And more importantly:

He will like the girl he’ll be doing it with.

Because he has sexual attraction like everyone else.

Flash Thompson is not like Peter Parker.

_ If I’m anything like him, it’d be social suicide. _

But Tinder will fix it; after a hookup this weekend, he’ll be a regular teenager who is  _ not _ asexual.

It’s the perfect plan.

-

Her name is Chloe.

Other than her age also being sixteen, that's all Flash knows about her as he pulls into the parking lot of an off-the-beaten-path motel in Queens.

And honestly, the less he knows, the better.

He takes a deep breath as he puts the car in park, hands gripping tightly onto the steering wheel and already experiencing doubts.

Why does nothing feel right, he thinks. Is the ace thing taking over? Is it trying to warp his mind or something?

The teenager takes his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans, double-checking to make sure the condom didn't get up and walk away.

Even though a strange part of him is wishing it would.

And there it is, wedged between a twenty-dollar bill and a scratchy GameStop rewards card.

_ It's just one time, dumbass, one time will fix everything. _

He glances at the front door to see a teenage girl clad in a pink skirt and a black sweater, leaning against the corresponding wall while scrolling on her phone. Flash recognizes her from her Tinder profile: dark brown wavy hair, pale complexion, freckles on her cheekbones.

_ Chloe. _

With one last deep breath, the boy gets out of the car, anxiously fidgeting with the hem of his light blue shirt as he puts up an effort not to look back at his car when he locks it. 

_ For fuck's sake, millions of people do this, why else was Tinder was invented? _

Chloe seems nice enough, even though they don't say much as he checks them in, patting his past self on the back for prepaying when he booked the room to avoid the additional few minutes of tortuous awkwardness.

_ Should I say something? I feel like I should say something…but what exactly do we talk about, the fucking weather? _

The teenagers barely make small talk on the journey to their room and the longer they're together, the more embarrassing it is, at least for Flash. It hasn't hit him yet that he's about to have sex for the first time but his body is more than aware and is causing his nerves to skyrocket.

_ But literally nothing else. _

_ WHY? _

The room itself looks like something straight out of the 1970s: an ugly yellow comforter covers a standard king size bed, the walls are two-toned with frilly wallpaper and paneling that also matches the en suite bathroom, and a singular window with pushed-back thin curtains gives them the "scenic view" of a McDonald's and a closed car wash.

_ This is what everyone dreams about their first time being like…totally. _

Flash is snapped back to reality when Chloe clears her throat, closing the curtains for privacy’s sake, "You haven't done this before, have you?" she asks, giving him a cheeky look.

_ How the fuck did she know? _

The other teenager scoffs, "Yeah, like half a dozen times. You?"

"A few,” the girl says with a shrug, walking over to him, “Look, I know we have all night, but I'm not banking on actually _being_ _here_ the whole night, soooo, we gonna do this or what?"

"Yeah...yeah-yeah totally, um yeah, I didn't wanna be here that long either -"

He is then cut off by a sharp kiss on the lips, catching him completely off guard.

_ Okay, yeah, we're doing this. _

_ Apparently. _

Flash feels himself being pushed onto the bed, reluctantly returning the kiss but getting more into it the longer it goes.

_ Okay, she's a damn good kisser, this I can vibe. _

_ Can we just skip the sex? _

_ Wait, that's the asexu-thingy talking. _

_ Shut. Up. _

The kid feels her lips separating from his own and unexpectedly, he finds himself yearning for them, not wanting the kisses to end.

_ So I’m  _ not _ asexual. _

After a few seconds, his wish comes true, with Chloe kissing him once again and this time using her knees to straddle him. The boy assumes that she must have already taken off her shoes.

It’s impossible for Flash not to notice how much rougher it is this time around, as if she’s in a hurry and doesn’t want to make any more small talk.

_ Okay, not as much fun as it was. _

_ Like damn, I haven’t even taken out the condom yet, chilllll. _

Chloe soon comes up for air, to the other teen’s relief as he takes some subtle deep breaths. He resists the urge to push her away to give himself some much-needed space and instead he leans back onto the bed, propping himself up by his elbows.

Flash’s breath is then truly taken away when the girl takes off her sweater, leaving her in an equally black tank top with bra straps of the same color peaking out on her shoulders.

His heart starts racing, not in anticipation but dread. The boy’s eyes widen uncontrollably and he’s praying to whatever’s up there that she doesn’t take off the top, that she’ll decide she’s not in the “mood” either and they’ll just leave and nothing will happen.

_ Why don’t I want it to happen? _

_ This is supposed to be fun, right? But I’m not having fun. _

_ What the fuck am I doing wrong? _

Flash glances between his legs and it takes everything in him not to groan at what he sees.

Nothing…absolutely  _ nothing _ is happening. 

Not a single body part or lobe of his brain is getting “excited” about this.

_ This is gonna be harder than I thought. _

_ Heh, “that’s what she said.” _

_ Okay, not the time to make that joke, dude. _

He reluctantly reaches behind him and takes out his wallet, giving him an excuse to not look at  _ her _ as he slowly searches for the condom. Well, he knows where it is, he can clearly see it, but he’s stalling for as long as he can. His hands are starting to tremble as he fishes through his driver’s license, debit card, rewards cards to places he seldom visits, the few bills of cash he keeps on hand for emergencies.

The teenager then catches movement out of the corner of his eye and he absentmindedly glances in that direction.

To see the tank top now on the floor alongside the sweater.

_ Shit, shit, shit, SHIT. _

He then takes out the condom, closing his wallet and putting it back in his pocket, pointedly not looking at Chloe and choosing to fixate his gaze on the fabric of her pink skirt that’s wrinkled against his lap, his very bored and definitely  _ not _ turned on lap.

_ Has she even noticed yet? _

Chloe then starts laughing, making the other kid flinch in shock, head snapping up to look at her but turns away once he catches sight of the bra.

“Wow, you really  _ haven’t _ done this before,” she says, still cackling, “I’m not even naked yet and you look like you just saw boobs for the first time.”

_ Um, I’ve watched porn, thankyouverymuch,  _ and _ Titanic  _ and _ Wedding Crashers.  _

_ They didn’t do shit for me but hey, at least I know what they look like. _

“Wow,” Flash starts, his voice dripping with boredom while his gaze is still locked onto that pink fabric, “You  _ really _ know how to turn a guy on, I can barely contain myself.”

“Oh my God, let’s just get to it,” Chloe says frustratingly. She then mutters, “I can’t believe I’m about to  _ deflower _ someone from fucking Tinder.” 

“My self-esteem is at an all-time high,  _ truly,” _ the boy retorts, not bothering to keep the sass out of his tone, using this distraction to slow his rapidly beating heart but unfortunately, it’s not doing any good.

_ She doesn’t seem as nice as she was when we checked in. _

_ Can we just go back to kissing again? _

He sees her arms wrap around her back and his panic only increases.

She’s about to unhook her bra.

“I can’t do this,” Flash suddenly blurts out.

_ Fuck this. _

_ Maybe I’ll try again later, with someone I actually know. _

_ Maybe. _

“What?” Chloe asks, pausing with her hands still around her back as she looks at him in confusion.

“I can’t do this.” The other teen lightly pushes her shoulders, making her backstep off the bed and trip over her bare feet, putting her hand on the wall to steady herself.

Flash wastes no time, hastily getting up and rushing to the door, purposely leaving the condom on the bed.

It’s not like he’ll be needing it anytime soon.

_ Or ever. _

He unlocks the door and opens it but it’s closed again so fast that he’s amazed his fingers didn’t jam in the process.

His mind goes blank as he stares at the closed door, his brain slowly processing what happened. He turns to see Chloe looking furious, her hand so outstretched on the door that her knuckles are now lighter than the rest of her pale skin if that’s even possible.

_ She doesn’t want me to leave. _

_ She was literally just making fun of me for being a virgin, what gives? _

“What the -” Flash starts but the girl cuts him off.

“What the fuck was that?!”

The fellow kid’s eyes widen, “Uh, I-I-I’m leaving, I’m sorry -”

“You say ‘sorry’, and you think that’s just gonna fix everything? You got me all worked up and shit over  _ nothing?!” _

_ Wait,  _ that _ turned you on? What the fuck, what even was that? _

“Look, okay yeah, this is shitty and I’m sorry, but-but I’m just not feeling it, okay? It’s nothing against you, I’m just, uh, tired.”

_ Now let me leave so I can pretend this never happened. _

Flash tries the door again but the other teenager’s hand is still pressed against it, even putting up her other hand to reinforce it.

“So you’re just gonna leave me now?” Chloe states, shaking her head at the absurdity, “Looking like  _ this?” _

_ You’re kidding me, right? _

“Uh, you  _ do _ know your clothes are still here, right? Like, you can fucking go too.”

“Oh, we’re not going  _ anywhere.” _

_ Wait, what? _

_ This is a joke, right? _

“Says who?” the boy asks, his own voice dripping with anger.

_ Bitch. _

“You’re  _ such _ a tease, Flash. How many girls have you left at rock bottom like this?”

_ Rock bottom? Are you forgetting who  _ paid _ for this fucking room? _

“I don’t wanna have sex anymore and you’re left at  _ ‘rock bottom’? _ Do you actually listen to yourself talk, I want to  _ leave, _ damn it.”

“You can wait until  _ after, _ it’s not like it’s gonna take long anyway since you’ve never even seen boobs.”

_ I feel like I should be more offended by this. _

_ I’ve never seen boobs in real life, so what? _

_ Are they really all that great? _

“What part of ‘I don’t want to’ don’t you understand?” Flash says, “I’m leaving whether you like it or not.”

“Oh no, you’re not.” Chloe scoffs, “You really gonna pussy up now,  _ Flash, _ you’re not  near as cool as your name, by the way. Now man up, for God’s sakes -”

_ “I’m asexual!” _ the boy shouts suddenly, stunning himself just as much as her, “Yeah, I’m asexual, a-and-and I don’t wanna do this.”

_ Holy shit. _

_I really just said that out loud._

_ I’m asexual. _

_ And y’know what? That wasn’t as hard as I thought. _

Chloe is the pure definition of baffled, looking at the other teenager as if he grew a third head, “If you didn’t wanna do this so bad, then why the fuck are we here? Was all this a setup or something?”

_ “No,” _ the boy answers, giving her a look of offense, “I just - I thought I wanted to do it and it turns out I just don’t. But don’t worry, I’m sure you can find someone, tonight even -”

“But I chose  _ you. _ I could’ve picked anyone tonight and thank your lucky stars that I chose you -”

“Then  _ choose _ someone else.”

“I can fix it, you know,” Chloe states with a smirk, moving until she’s directly blocking the other’s only exit. She then starts rubbing his chest, slow but methodical, in some kind of attempt to look “sexy” and “desirable.”

At this point, Flash has had more than enough.

_ I already tried to “fix it” and look how that’s turned out. _

“Look,” the boy starts tiredly, coming up with the first excuse he thinks of, “Maybe we can try this again some other time, but tonight I’m just spent -”

He is cut off with a grunt as familiar lips smash into his own, making him stagger backwards and fall onto scratchy material that can only be described as the dingy comforter.

Flash is now completely horizontal across the bed, his feet dangling just a few inches off the ground with this maniac of a person on top of him, kissing him so fiercely that he wonders if it’s possible to make one’s lips fall completely off of their face.

What about this is so “sexy”, he thinks. Do people actually  _ enjoy _ this?

_ I have a severe lack of hope for humanity if that’s a “yes.” _

The second he comes up for air, he’s already starting to push her off of him but she’s successfully keeping him in place by resting her knee between his legs, putting pressure on his most sensitive area.

“Get the fuck off me,” Flash says with a wince, trying his damndest not to whimper at the pain, “You get off on this shit?”

_ If she wants sex so damn badly, then why is she destroying the thing to do it with? _

“Trust me,” Chloe responds, her voice sounding so sickenly sweet that it’d be obvious to anyone that she’s faking it, “You do it once and you’ll be  _ begging _ for ‘round two.’”

_ Don’t fucking count on it. _

“Just stop, for the love of shit,  _ stop,” _ Flash says as he spits out some of the other’s hair that was in his mouth, hoping he sounds more confident than he is, “How many times do I gotta tell you that I don’t wanna do this?” A light yelp escapes Flash as she digs deeper, to the point where he’s starting to feel tears in his eyes from sheer agony.

“You let me do it once and your dick will be home free, y’know.” Another smirk spreads across Chloe’s face, her knee adding on to the pressure, giving the boy an impossible choice.

“Fine,” he mutters defeatedly, his voice unconsciously going up a few octaves.

He’ll do  _ anything _ to escape the pain he’s under.

“Good,” she says, feigning innocence while grabbing the other’s shirt, “But first,  _ this _ needs to come off.”

“Fine, whatever, just get off me.” 

Flash feels an immediate chill when she takes off his shirt, his skin prickling with goosebumps and heart starting to race with panic.

He’s actually about to do this.

Somehow.

_ Good luck trying to “get it up”, bitch. _

Despite the confidence in his thoughts, he’s terrified right now, gripping onto the comforter with his clenching fists and pointedly looking away from her, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to imagine himself anywhere but here.

However, another dig into his crotch has them snapping open and to the present, a louder whimper escaping him and he chances a glimpse at Chloe.

Who’s just laughing at him…laughing at his pain and God knows what else.

Again, she wraps her arms around her back, intending to unhook her bra.

For the first time in his life, Flash will see body parts that he’s only ever seen on a screen.

And he’s positive that he will choke on his own bile.

_ What a way to go. _

_ Actually yeah, go ahead and kill me, ‘cuz it’s gotta better than this. _

But then Chloe stiffens, her own eyes widening as she stares at something past the other teen.

“Wha -” Flash starts but he cuts himself off once he hears it too.

Some kind of commotion going on outside the window.

As much as he’s able, the boy turns his head to the source of the sound behind him, squirming to get out of the other’s grasp but all that’s doing is worsening the pain so he stills.

Clicks are then heard, broken clicks.

As if someone is attempting to break into their room.

_ Who the fuck breaks into a motel room? What’re they gonna steal, toilet paper? _

_ Take whatever you want but  _ please _ distract her long enough to get off my dick. _

The window opens, only a covered singular hand to be seen as its arm stretches to widen the gap as far as it goes.

“What the fuck?!” Chloe says, backing off of both the boy and the bed but doesn’t make any move to grab her clothes, not wanting to get any closer to the incoming burglar.

Flash, however, sighs in utmost relief, groaning as he curls his knees to his chest to hide his attempt at soothing the residual ache. He barely registers that someone is breaking into their fucking motel room until he hears a grunt that’s too deep for it to be Chloe’s.

His head snaps to the window, not knowing what the hell to do except just stare. He feels the bed jerk underneath him and sees the other teenager grabbing a pillow and using it to cover her chest.

_ Where the fuck is  _ my _ shirt? _

Two gloved hands grab hold of the sill, and with another grunt, the robber lifts himself up and swings his legs into the room.

Flash’s eyes bug out in pure shock.

Because this is no crook.

The full-bodied stretchy suit, mask with eyes compared to that of an insect, black bands wrapped around their arms that Flash knows are web-shooters because he can’t even guess how many hours he’s spent researching it and the owner of such incredible technology.

_ Spider-Man. _

The teenager’s jaw drops to the floor as everything settles.

He’s in the same room as Spider-Man…he’s in the same room as his  _ hero. _

While he’s half-naked in a trashy motel room and trying to hide his hand that’s clutching his privates.

_ Kill me, I don’t care with what, just fucking do it. _

Flash takes in the sight before him while the vigilante does the same from his end. Embarrassment now overcoming him, the boy drops his hand from his pants, resisting the urge to wince as the aches continue to throb. He can’t help but give the guy a puzzled look.

Spider-Man isn’t in his usual red and blue suit.

It’s still his suit, no doubt, the teenager recognizes the design and the spider emblem on the man’s chest, but the colors are different.

Where it’s usually red is now purple, black instead of blue, the webbing design is white, and gray is the color of both the spider emblem and around his eyes, those of which are the only part of the suit that remains unchanged.

_ Da fuck is up with this getup? _

Red and blue, black and purple, yellow with pink polka dots, Flash doesn’t care what the hero looks like.

Spider-Man is here.

Which means he’s not having sex tonight.

_ Thank the Lord. _

The boy then locks his gaze with the masked vigilante and said hero’s eyes widen to the point where it takes up a good portion of his face.

_ Okay yeah, I get it, I probably look like shit right now but I guarantee you I feel  _ so _ much worse. _

Spider-Man then clears his throat as he stands up straight, glancing back and forth at the other two parties, “Is everything okay here?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Chloe blurts out from the corner, arms wrapped around the pillow that she’s using as a shield.

Flash flinches at the voice, reminding him that  _ she _ is still here, unfortunately.

“Look, I heard some strange noises and I just thought I’d check it out, okay? Better to be safe than sorry,” the hero answers, seemingly calm and quite frankly  _ bored _ of this already.

_ I wish I was bored, I would give anything to just be bored right now. _

Chloe scoffs, laughing in a way that is most definitely not genuine as she rushes to grab her strewn articles of clothing, “Who knew that Spider-Man is also a  _ cock-blocker?” _

_ Bruh, there was nothing to block, nothing was happening down there, anyway. _

_ And if there  _ was _ any chance, you destroyed it with your fucking knee, bitch. _

Flash gingerly swings his legs over the other side of the bed but has no energy to actually get up, using the furniture piece as an obstacle while keeping his back to her.

Spider-Man responds, “I am if someone isn't as happy about it as the other,  _ ma'am." _

_ Heh, “ma’am.”  _

The vigilante turns to Flash, giving the girl the opportunity to put on her clothes without an audience. 

And are the boy’s eyes deceiving him or does Spider-Man also look particularly…uncomfortable at all of this?

_ Join the club, dude. _

Spider-Man then says, his stare locked on the other male’s, “Is everything okay here?” he repeats.

_ No…everything is  _ not _ okay. _

Again, Chloe opens her big mouth, sounding more confident now that she’s fully clothed, "We were doing just fine before  _ you _ showed up. Get outta here before I call the cops."

“Go ahead,” the hero retorts, squinting his eyes at her, "I’ll be  _ sure _ to tell them about this crime you almost committed." He turns back to Flash, "Unless my hearing was off and you  _ were _ okay with it?"

The boy’s hands start to tremble once again, attempting to stop them by gripping tightly onto his knees, wiping down the newfound sweat.

His stare goes right to the floor between his shoes, too mortified to look at Spider-Man. He can’t imagine what this guy must think of him, what all of this looks like, and what was about to happen.

Flash chances a glance at him without moving his head. The hero doesn’t look like he’s judging him, even though it’s hard to tell with the mask. 

If anything, Spider-Man looks patient, as if he can wait all night for an answer.

The vaguest of all half-smiles escapes the teenager but he quickly composes himself, tensing up as he hears Chloe’s reply, “Of course he was, what the hell do you take me for -”

“Excuse me,  _ ma’am,” _ Spider-Man says, cutting her off with another bout of sass, “I believe I asked  _ him, _ not you.” He turns back to the boy, purple hand outstretched like he wants to comfort him but is holding back.

_ He knows. _

_ And he wants me to say it. _

But Flash  _ can’t _ say it, can’t say anything with the way his throat is closing up and chills are flooding through his veins.

All he wants to do is get the fuck out of here, to get out of here and spend the next three hours in the shower, wishing for the hot water to erase the memory of this horrific night like a  _ Harry Potter _ spell.

The only thing Flash can think to answer is with a shake of his head.

Chloe groans, to no one’s surprise, "You  _ are _ a tease, how can you expect anyone to have sex with you if you keep changing your mind -"

"Do you want to leave?" Spider-Man cuts in, keeping his gaze on Flash, ignoring the girl as if she’s not here.

_ Wish I could do that. _

Flash wordlessly nods his head but he stays still as if his feet are nailed to the floor. He feels his stomach lurch at hearing Chloe's angered groans and curses but a reassuring warmth filters through him as he sees the hero’s hand hover just over his shoulder.

Giving him just the amount of comfort that Flash needs without actually touching him.

"It’s okay, I got you," Spider-Man says softly before turning to the girl, squinting his eyes once more, "Get outta here before  _ I _ call the cops," he says coldly.

“You’re  _ impossible,” _ Chloe screeches, “Some hero you are, you fucking prick.” She picks up her purse and rushes to the door but she says one last thing before she leaves, "I just wanna let you know,  _ Spider-Man, _ that he said 'yes' -"

_ "Get out," _ the hero commands, anger evident in his voice, "I got web fluid and I will use it,  _ ma'am." _

_ Okay, “ma’am” is the best fucking thing I’ve heard all night. _

Finally, Chloe saunters off, slamming the door behind her so loud that Flash violently flinches, wrapping his arms around his bare torso as more pronounced goosebumps appear on his skin.

He wants to let his guard down; he’s so tired and all he wants to do is fucking  _ relax _ for five seconds. The teenager eyes the hero like a hawk as the man searches around the motel room. For what, Flash has no idea.

Mere seconds later, Spider-Man walks over to him, now with something in his hands and he carefully holds it out to the kid, “Is this yours?” he asks gently.

Flash almost smiles, grateful at the tone the hero is using. He looks at the object in question and sighs relievedly at finally seeing his light blue shirt.

He mutters a “thanks” as he grabs it and puts it on, taking in his first full breath of air since Spider-Man showed up.

It’s also the first time he’s actually  _ talked _ to Spider-Man, the teen notices.

“You wanna get outta here?” the vigilante asks, keeping that same tone, making an effort to keep his distance which the boy is thankful for.

Flash simply nods his head, still not knowing what to say or how to exactly say it.

Luckily, the hero doesn’t seem to be taking any offense to the nonverbal responses. He then asks, “Wanna go out the door or the window?”

The kid’s eyes snap up to meet Spider-Man’s, widening in fear, “I-I don’t wanna see her again -”

“Okay, okay yeah, that’s fine, we can just take the window, no biggie.”

_ Did he really just say “no biggie”? _

Spider-Man then asks, walking closer to the civilian, “Can you stand up?”

_ Shit, can I? _

Flash’s nether regions are still aching but he’s thanking God that it’s easing up, “Yeah, I think so.”

_ I really hope it’s not like this when I have to pee. _

The hero offers his hand and the boy takes it, carefully getting up but wincing nonetheless.

_ Huh, Spider-Man's shorter than I thought he’d be. _

Now that Flash really looks at it, they’re about the same height, with the hero only maybe an inch or two taller.

_ How do his YouTube videos make him look like he’s over six feet tall? _

The two of them walk to the window but before they leave, Spider-Man turns to the teenager, “Okay, I’m gonna get out first ‘cuz I can stick to the wall. Then you’re gonna swing your legs over and grab onto my neck, okay?”

_ Dude, you could push me into one of those tunnels from Mario and I still wouldn’t care, as long as it gets me the fuck outta here. _

Flash nods his head, watching as Spider-Man slips out with ease before he cautiously does as told, squeezing his eyes shut as the hero swings them to the rooftop of the darkened car wash next to the motel for the teen to take a breather.

Spider-Man releases Flash when they land and the boy sits down on the concrete, too tired to keep standing despite sitting for about the entire time in the room. Even though it’s nighttime and the establishment below them is closed, they can still see each other pretty well thanks to the lights from the motel and the 24-hour McDonald’s.

The vigilante kneels beside him, keeping an arm’s length of distance, and asks with that same tone, “Are you okay?”

Flash nods his head as he takes some deep breaths, finally starting to relax even though his answer is the complete opposite of what he’s actually feeling, “Yeah-yeah, um, thanks.”

“Flash, it’s okay if you’re not.”

“I know,” the boy says with a groan, “It’s just, uh -” he cuts himself off, head turning to the hero.

_ He knows my name?! _

He then asks, his heart starting to race once again, “Um…how-how, uh, how do you know my name?”

Spider-Man’s eyes expand drastically, not unlike what he did when he showed up at the motel room, “Uh, um…that girl, uh, she said your name.”

Flash takes a few seconds to think back and what he remembers only increases his panic, “No, she didn’t! Dude,  _ what the fuck _ -”

_ “Shit!” _ Spider-Man shouts, hurriedly standing up and pace across the rooftop, “Shit, shit, shit,  _ shit, _ I’m a fucking idiot -”

_ “Dude,” _ the teenager exclaims, turning to the hero, “How a-and-and  _ why _ do you know me? I’m just, I’m just a regular dude, like  _ how?!” _

Spider-Man groans frustratingly as he stops mid-pace, putting his head in his hands as he mumbles more obscenities to himself.

_ Now  _ that _ is a mood. _

The vigilante takes a couple of deep breaths before walking back to the civilian, sitting in front of him and keeping his legs crossed, “Because…” he starts, pausing for a few seconds as if he’s stalling. After a long sigh escapes him, he finally concludes, “I know you because you also know me.”

_ Who are you, Dr. Seuss, da fuck kinda riddle was that? _

Before the boy can question him, the hero does the unthinkable.

He takes off his mask.

Flash stops dead. Everything around him is nothingness, there is not a damn thing on his mind except the man sitting in front of him.

Who isn’t a man after all.

Instead, he’s staring wide-eyed at a  _ teenager, _ a guy he’s known since he was ten years old.

“Hey, Flash,” Peter says with a bashful smile, “It’s me.” 

Flash continues staring, tears forming in his eyes because he hasn’t blinked in almost a full minute.

_ Penis fucking Parker is Spider-Man. _

_ This whole fucking time. _

He scoots back a few inches, taking in this scrawny kid who isn’t actually scrawny and why would he be since he’s fucking  _ Spider-Man _ .

Spider-Man who is currently in a purple suit.

_ What…is life? _

_ Am I dead? Is this a parallel universe?  _

_ Yeah, I'm pretty sure I’m dead. _

Flash then starts stuttering, his mind still in too much shock for him to form actual words, “Uh, um, wha-I -”

“Yeah sorry, I know it’s a lot, especially with the night you just had.”

“Oh My God!” the teen shouts, copying what Peter did before the reveal and putting his head in his hands, raking his fingers through his hair, “How in the fuck?!” he yells, finally finding his voice.

“Uh, long story, but yeah…I’m Spider-Man.”

Flash forces out, “How-uh,  _ you?! _ Out of all the fucking people in Queens, it’s  _ you.” _

“Guilty as charged,” Peter states, his mouth growing into a grin, “This whole time you didn’t have a clue?”

“None,” the other teen says, shaking his head, “I thought you sucked at lying.”

“Oh, without a doubt, but this isn’t so much about  _ lying _ and more about, uh…omitting the truth.”

“That’s still lying.”

“Then it’s the only part of lying I’m good at.”

Both kids start laughing at that, neither one believing that this conversation is actually happening. 

Everything makes sense now, Flash thinks, the D.C. trip where Peter just happened to not be there when Spider-Man saved them from the elevator, quitting the million after-school activities he was a part of in order to do the “Stark Internship.”

“Wait, so the ‘Stark Internship’ is actually real? You know  _ Tony Stark?” _ Flash asks once they settle down, sitting up and copying the hero’s position by crossing his legs in front of him.

_ “This _ is the ‘Stark Internship.’” The spiderling gestures to his suit, “And hell yeah, you think my broke ass could’ve made this suit?”

“Yeah, guess not,” the other sixteen-year-old says with a snort, “I’m just,  _ holy shit.” _ He props his elbows on his knees and covers his face with his hands, “‘Penis Parker’ is Spider-Man,” he mumbles through his fingers.

Peter laughs at the shock, “Yeah, it’s a lot to take in. You should’ve seen Ned’s face when he found out.”

“Wait, he knows?” Flash asks, lifting his head from his hands.

“Yeah him, MJ, my aunt May, even Mr. Stark’s bodyguard-driver person.”

“You told MJ? I didn’t think she was close to like,  _ anyone.” _

“She’s not, she just figured it out. I snuck around her one too many times I think.”

“No wonder she’s so damn quiet, she probably knows everyone’s secrets.”

“She could start a business with that, to be honest.”

“Yeah,” Flash says with a snicker. His face then falls drastically as a thought hits him.

_ Peter Parker got me out of that hotel room. _

_ Peter Parker knows what almost happened. _

_ Peter Parker  _ saved _ me. _

He then asks, “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why’d you, uh…do that, back there? I’ve been a dick to you, why did you -” 

“Flash, are you kidding me?” Peter looks at him incredulously, “No one deserves to go through what you almost did.” He hesitates for a moment before he asks gently, “What happened back there?"

Anxiety fills the other teen’s chest, his palms grow clammy and wiping them on his jeans isn’t doing anything to help and  _ holy shit, are they shaking again? _

“You don’t have to tell me,” the hero says in a rush, holding out his hand for comfort but recoils, “It’s fine, it’s okay. Well, it’s not okay but you don’t have to tell me, I’m sorry. I’m just…worried, and I want you to be okay.”

“I -” Flash cuts himself off with a groan, focusing his gaze on his slowly healing lap.

_ Should I tell him? _

_ I mean…he would understand. _

_ He’s literally the reason how I found out. _

“Whatever you’re too scared to tell me,” Peter says, scooting a little closer to the fellow student, “It’s okay. You’re not any less of a guy because of this -”

“I’m asexual, okay?” Flash blurts out suddenly, feeling his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He doesn’t say anything for the next few seconds which proves to be the most grueling ones of his life since his classmate isn’t saying anything either.

In actuality, Peter is dead silent. The other kid can only imagine the look that guy’s sporting, what he’s thinking, how he’s feeling, if he’s on the verge of laughing at him or texting a commentary to Ned and MJ.

Flash then whispers as he looks up, focusing his stare on the spider emblem, “I’m asexual just like you.”

“Oh my God,  _ really?!” _ the intern asks, again, scooting a little closer to him.

The other teen looks up fully to see Spider-Man…smiling, and not in a malicious way.

He’s just happy for him.

“Uh,” Flash starts, repeating himself while trying to wrap his mind around this clusterfuck of a night, “Yeah, I’m uh, I’m asexual just like you.”

“Oh my God,” Peter exclaims, voice unconsciously going up a few notches in excitement, “That’s awesome, man, how’d you find out?”

“Uh, from  _ you, _ actually,” his classmate states, a smile of his own escaping him, “You came out but I didn’t know what the word meant so I looked it up and, uh,” he takes a shaky breath before he concludes, “It fit…it fit  _ too _ well.”

“I understand, that was me too when I first looked it up -”

“Did you freak out?” Flash asks, “‘Cuz, uh, I freaked out a lot and, um, I still don’t really know what to do and, I-I did something  _ so _ stupid.”

“Flash,” the web-slinger starts, his voice lowering exponentially, “Did tonight have something to do with you being asexual?”

_ Wow, he understands  _ too _ well. _

“Yeah,” Flash answers with a defeated breath, “I went to this Tinder hookup thing to try and fix it -”

_ “‘Fix it’?! _ Flash, dude -”

_ “I know, _ I know it was stupid, okay?” Flash’s tone gets quieter, “That’s why I backed out.”

“Good, I’m glad you did,” the spiderling says reassuringly, “That was a brave thing to do -”

“I don’t  _ feel _ brave,” his peer says with a grunt. He feels uneasiness filter through his body once again as he says, “She got so mad at me and -” he cuts himself off with a couple more deep breaths before he continues, “I mean, I mean I can’t blame her -”

Peter’s eyes squint in confusion, “What -”

“I go through all this crap only to just  _ change my mind? _ I mean, yeah, I’d probably be pissed too -”

"But  _ she _ was wrong to make you change it back. I heard what she told you, I heard what you said -"

"I said 'yes' like a fucking idiot -"

"No, she  _ made _ you say 'yes', there's a difference, I would’ve said ‘yes’ too if I was in your shoes. That wasn't a real 'yes', that wasn't a  _ consenting _ 'yes.'"

_ That wasn't a consenting “yes.” _

Flash looks back on the horrific thing that almost happened. When her knee was against him, he could barely think straight he was in so much pain.

He would’ve really done anything to make that pain go away.

So he said “fine.”

Not “yes.”

But “fine”, “fine” as in “might as well” or “I’ll say whatever it takes to get you to shut up.”

So, if Flash really thinks about it.

He didn’t consent.

Not really.

And if Peter never showed up…he has no idea how he’d be feeling. 

But he knows it’d be a hell of a lot worse than how he’s feeling now.

Flash feels a build-up form in his stomach and humiliation flows through him, making him bite his lip to prevent the oncoming waterworks.

He is not going to cry, not with Spider-Man watching him, and especially not on top of a damn car wash.

However, all that effort proves to be for naught as his vision turns blurry. His hands wipe his eyes to rid the “evidence” but a sob escapes him, making it obvious that he’s about to blubber like a baby.

The boy does everything in his power to stop the crying but once the first few tears are shed, a louder sob breaks out, one that’s impossible to ignore.

Peter scoots even closer to him, to the point where they’re right next to each other but still without physical contact. He starts to grab the other’s shoulder but pauses right above the joint, “Flash, can I touch you -”

The teen in question cuts him off with a hug, not bothering to hold back anymore and lets everything go, getting the shoulder of Peter’s suit wet with his tears.

The spider-kid returns the embrace, putting light pressure on his back to let him know he’s here, he’s not going anywhere, and to finally  _ relax. _

“I’m so sorry all this happened,” the hero says, rubbing the other student’s back for an additional source of comfort.

Flash responds between sobs, “I was such a fucking idiot -”

“No you weren’t,” Peter says, lightly shushing him, “None of this is your fault, don’t say that.”

“But I…I -”

“But nothing. You said ‘no’ and she didn’t care, that’s on  _ her, _ not you.”

The other boy can’t help but start to think.

What even is happening right now?

This guy whom he’s known since elementary school - this guy who he’s treated like  _ shit _ \- is consoling him on a rooftop.

While dressed as fucking Spider-Man.

_ I don’t deserve this. _

Peter has now seen him at his absolute worst, his own “rock bottom.” This is a lifetime’s worth of blackmail material.

But he’s not laughing at him, smiling at him with malicious intent, or acting all smug.

He looks like he feels almost as bad for Flash as Flash does about himself.

That’s probably what being a hero is all about, said teen thinks, putting aside personal feelings and focusing on actually helping people.

_ And, man, did he help me tonight. _

After what feels like an eternity, Flash’s bawls turn to sniffles. He keeps his arms wrapped around the hero for an extra few seconds, basking in the comfort that never knew he truly needed until he started crying.

Peter doesn’t make any movements to let go, only when the other separates does he do the same, giving him a look of sympathy. 

Flash leans back into the crossing position, wiping his eyes and cheeks with the collar of his shirt, “Sorry -”

“I did  _ not _ just hear you apologize for crying. You’re allowed to cry, dude, especially over tonight.”

“Okay, okay yeah,” the other classmate says, snorting despite himself, “Thank you, for what you did back there.”

The web-slinger smiles in response, “I’m just glad I got there in time.”

“Yeah, me too,” Flash says, shuddering slightly, “You were good, not just with the saving me thing but like, you-you knew what to say, how to say it. I, I never felt  _ not _ safe around you…you were  _ too _ good.” He looks up at the other student, eyebrows raised, “I’m not the first person you’ve helped, uh…with this, am I?”

Peter gravely shakes his head, his whole demeanor turning solemn, “And I can bet my suit you won’t be the last, as terrible as it is to say -”

“But it’s true,” the other teen says, his voice heavy, “It’s good, you doing what you do. So why do you do it? What made you wanna become a fucking superhero?”

“Again, that’s a long story,” the hero answers with a shy smile. His face then falls, his voice turning serious, “You gotta promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“Dude, you saved me from - uh, anyway yeah, it’s the least I can do -”

“Flash, I’m not fucking around, you can’t tell a  _ soul, _ okay? Not your parents, your best friend, or anyone,” Peter demands, slightly leaning forward to show he’s not joking, “Yeah, I help people and it’s awesome but I’ve made a lot of enemies doing this too. If people find out about me, May could be in danger, my friends, now  _ you. _ I didn’t just take this mask off because I screwed up, I  _ trust _ you, Flash, and I don’t wanna put you in danger so  _ please, _ for the love of God, don’t say anything -”

“I won’t, I won’t, I promise,” Flash says, locking his eyes onto his peer’s to verify his statement, “I won’t tell a soul.”

The spiderling exhales deeply, easing up on the tenseness he must’ve been feeling, the other teen guesses.

“Thanks,” Peter says, releasing another breath, “How’re you feeling, um, how’s…everything?” he asks delicately.

“Finally getting better, thank  _ fuck. _ I thought she was actually gonna mutilate it.”

The intern winces in sympathy, shivering slightly, “I wish I got there sooner.”

“I’m just glad you got there when you did.” Flash then asks, biting his lip in nervousness, “What’s it like, um y’know, being asexual? Now that I am one, apparently.”

“I mean, yeah I freaked out too when I first found out. I just, I always knew I was different but I never thought that I could be  _ that _ different, y’know? I…also thought about the Tinder thing.”

_ “Really? _ So I’m  _ not _ the only weirdo.”

“Nope,” Peter says with a sheepish laugh, “You’re braver than me, though, I downloaded the app then deleted it like a minute later.”

“That’s what I should’ve done,” Flash mutters, “How are you so cool about it now, what changed?”

“Nothing,” the hero shrugs, “It’s who I am and nothing was gonna change that, so I finally started accepting it, and honestly, it’s the best I’ve felt in a long time.”

A half-smile escapes the other boy, “Maybe I’ll get to that point someday but right now I just, I can’t imagine anyone else knowing, just  _ you _ knowing is freaking me out. At least that girl doesn’t go to our school.”

Peter’s eyebrows raise to his hairline, “You told her?”

Flash nods his head, “When I backed out. She-She wouldn’t let me go and I, I was starting to freak out so, uh, I told her. And she  _ still _ wouldn’t let me leave.”

“What, um,” Peter pauses, choosing his next words carefully, “What’re you gonna do about…her?”

“I’m  _ not _ going to the police if that’s what you’re implying.”

“But you  _ should, _ Flash. You can beat around the bush all you want, but call it what it is: she almost r -”

_ “Stop! _ Stop, Peter,” Flash cuts him off, putting his head in his hands once again, “Just stop. I just wanna forget about it, okay?” He then lifts his head, looking at the spider-boy with wide eyes, “Don’t tell anyone, please don’t -”

“No, don’t worry, I won’t. But Flash, I have footage, I have recordings -”

“No! Look, I’m never gonna see her again, alright, I just, it’s too much. I just wanna leave it alone.”

Peter gives him a pained look but he relents, “Okay, but I have the footage saved if you change your mind. Can I at least send some cops to her house to scare her?”

“You can do that?”

“Only one way to find out -”

“Oh my God.” Flash laughs unexpectedly, “Dude, I don’t want my name in this.”

“Good thing no one calls you ‘Eugene’ -”

“I will  _ kill you, _ I will take my name and smack you upside the head with it.”

The spiderling joins in with a chuckle himself, “Okay fine, I won’t do anything, I’ll just…dream about her getting hit by a car.”

“On  _ her _ crotch.”

_ “And _ her boobs.”

Their laughter only gets louder, echoing into the dark Queens sky. 

At the moment, Flash is the most relaxed he’s been all night. He points at the other’s suit, curiosity getting the best of him, “Okay, I gotta ask, what the fuck is up with the purple?”

“Oh, this?” Peter looks down at his suit, his smile growing, “They’re the ace colors.”

“Huh?”

“The colors of the asexual flag. I, uh, I was feeling extra ace tonight.”

“Extra what? Da hell is that?” Flash says with a snort.

“You’re a ‘newbie ace’, you’ll figure it out in due time.”

Flash barks out another laugh, “I feel like we’re talking in a different language.”

“I mean, we kinda are, to be honest. And it’s much cooler than English.”

“Yeah,” the other student says with a smile, shaking his head in disbelief, “Do you still have the red and blue, though?”

“Oh yeah, hang on.” The hero presses a couple of buttons on one of his web-shooters and in a few seconds, the familiar colors of red and blue spread from head to toe, even his mask that’s next to him is back to what it was before.

“Whoa,” Flash says, leaning forward as he stares at the suit in awe, “That's the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. Can you change it to any color you want?”

Peter smiles at the other’s facial expression, seemingly glad that the boy is starting to feel better, “Nah, each color has to have a different part installed so I stuck with the ones I really wanted.” He then mutters as he changes it back, “I’m thinking about adding some green to it, actually.”

“What does the green stand for?”

“Uh,” the spider-boy starts, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, “Something I’m still figuring out.”

“Good luck, that shit’s hard, man.”

“Preaching to the choir,” the genius says with a chuckle, “So, what do you wanna do now? I can take you back home if you want.”

“I brought my car, you don’t have to come with me -”

“I know,” Peter locks eyes with his classmate, giving him an encouraging smile, “But I want to, that is if you want me to.”

A strike of warmth flows through the other kid, a grateful smile escaping as he locks his gaze on the nearby McDonald’s, “Actually, I could really go for some fries right now.”

“I’m so glad you said that,” the web-slinger says as he grabs his mask, sighing relievedly, “I’m fucking starving.”

“Welp, can’t have Spider-Man starve to death, I’d be ‘public enemy number one.’”

“I’m sure The Daily Bugle would downplay it,” the intern says with a snort. He puts on the purple mask and stands up, offering a hand to the other teenager, “Can you stand up?”

“Yeah.” Flash grabs his hand and stands up - more easily this time, thankfully - and follows Peter to the roof’s edge, “Don’t keep me in suspense, dude, how the  _ fuck _ didya become Spider-Man?”

“Okay, okay,” the other boy starts with a laugh, readying his webbing so he can swing them to the restaurant, “So, remember that field trip to Oscorp a couple years ago….”

Dozens of fries are consumed, mostly by Spider-Man, as Flash learned  _ very _ quickly about how much this guy has to eat.

This is, without a doubt, the weirdest night he’s ever had.

As Flash sits in a McDonald’s booth, staring at Peter awkwardly eating his fries with the underside of his mask resting just over his lip, he finds himself…having fun.

Between Spider-Man’s origin, the God knows how many stories about Peter’s patrols, and how he met Tony Stark, the other’s worries slowly start ebbing away.

Not completely, of course, but the hero is proving to be a great distraction.

Flash has no idea if they’ll ever be friends.

Shit, even the possibility of acquaintances sounds awkward as hell.

But Spider-Man was there when he needed him most.

_ Peter _ was there.

And for that, Flash will be forever grateful, with absolutely no idea of how he could ever repay him.

Well, ten more orders of fries is one hell of a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm also on Tumblr @baloobird


End file.
